Bring Yuno Back
by KuroragiUum
Summary: setelah berdiam diri selama 10000 yuki menyadari sesuatu... ia pergi ke dunia ke-4 untuk bertemu dengan deus dan membuat kesepakatan... bagaimana ceritanya...? silahkan baca sendiri...


Chapter 1: akhir dari kesedihan

Setelah 10.000 tahun semenjak yukki memiliki kekuasaan sebagai dewa, dia yang masih teringat akan Yuno seolah mendengar suara Yuno.

"Yuno!?" teriak Yukki mencari kesegala arah.

"kamu kenapa sih? Telingaku jadi sakit nih...!" teriak muru muru jengkel karena di kejutkan oleh Yukki.

" ah, maaf aku hanya seolah mendengar suara Yuno!" ucap Yukki kembali lesu.

" huh, kamu sadah sepuluh ribu tahun kamu hidup tapi kamu tetap tidak melakukan apapun pada alam ini, padaha kau dewa" ucap Muru-muru kembali melihat manga yang ada di depannya.

" hah! Kamu bilang apa barusan?" ucap Yukki seolah-olah dia teringat akan satu hal.

"emmm... kamu tidak melakukan apa pun?" ucap Muru-muru bingung.

" bukan... setelahnya!" kata Yukki dengan sangar semangat.

" kamu dewa!?" tanya Muru-muru tambah penasaran.

" ah... itu dia... kenapa selama ini aku lupa..." ucap Yukki sambil menepok keningnya, " Muru-muru apa Muru-muru dari dunia pertama masih hidup?" tanya Yukkiteru sambil memegang bahu Muru-muru.

" masih... kami adalah wakil dewa tentu kami juga berumur panjang!" ucap Muru sambil menyilangkan tangannya, " memangnya ada apa Yukkiteru?" tanya Muru-muru semakin penasaran.

" itu akan jelas nanti Muru-muru bawa aku ke dunia dimana keadaan dunia sebelum kejadian pemilihan pengganti Deus...!" perintah Yukki dengan sangat jelas.

" okay..." ucap Muru-Muru singkat lalu memegang tangan Yukki setelah itu melesat menembus terowongan ruang dan waktu.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat mereka melesat, mereka menembus dinding terowongan itu. Setelah sedikit mengedipkan matanya, Yukki baru bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia sudah berada di depan Deus. Semua kenangan tentang pertarungan memperebutkan kekuasaan dewa terlintas di benak Yukki, hal ini membuat Yukki muntah seketika.

" hoi Yukkiteru, kalau kau hanya ingin muntah kesini sebaiknya kau kembali ketempatmu, ah... Yukki? Siapa kau? Kau Muru-muru dari dunia ke-2... berarti kau Dewa dari dunia ke-2 apa yang ingin kau lakukan kesini?" teriak Deus sambil menunjuk ke arah Yukki.

" ukh, maaf Deus aku hanya teringat masalah saat aku memperebutkan tahta..." ucap Yukki mengelap mulutnya.

" apa maksudmu?" ucap Deus dengan suara beratnya.

" huh kalau ku ceritakan akan sangat panjang begini saja..." ucap Yukki sambil terbang mengarah ke Deus, lalu setelah berada di dekat deus ia memejamkan matanya lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Deus.

Seketika itu semua kenangan yang pernah Yukki lakukan terlintas ke dalam kepala Deus. Setelah semua kenangan tertransfer kepada Deus, Yukki menjauhkan kepalanya dari Deus.

" huh begitu? Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Deus sambil bersandar ke singgasananya.

" aku ingin bertanya..." ucap Yukki sambil menjetikkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah singgasana di belakan yukki.

" kau ingin menanyakan apa?" Deus menanyakan maksud Yukki.

" baiklah yang pertama... apa dewa hidup selamanya?"

" tidak, dewa hanya akan hidup selama kekuatannya masih ada..."

" okay, kedua... apa dewa bisa mati karena di bunuh?"

" huh pertanyaan konyol tidak ada makhluk yang bisa membunuh dewa"

" oh... yang ketiga saat dewa suatu dunia menghilang apa dunia itu akan hancur?" Yukki berbicara sambil sumringah.

" tidak dunia hanya akan hancur jika dewa dunia itu mati... saat dewa suatu dunia menghilang dunia itu akan berhenti bergerak seolah sebuah mainan yang kehilangan batrainya..."

" hahahahahahahahahaha..." Yukki tertawa sangat keras.

Muru-muru dan Deus menjadi bingung dengan ulah Yukki.

" hoi Yukkiteru apa yang kau tertawakan...?" tanya Deus.

" iya kau aneh Yukkiteru..." sahut Muru-Muru bersamaan.

" ah hi... darimana?" tanya Muru-Muru dari dunia ke dua kaget melihat kembarannya.

" ah aku habis beli manga." ucap Muru-muru dari dunia ke-4 tempat mereka berada saat ini.

" ah... sudah lama selali aku tak melihat manga ini... aku tau jalan ceritanya lo!" ucap Muru-muru dunia ke-2.

" akh jangan kasih tau aku mau baca sendiri..." ucap Muru-muru dunia ke-4 jengkel, lalu mereka main kejar-kejaran.

" haha... ha... maaf Deus... aku jadi ingin tertawa... hah... baiklah aku ada permintaan untukmu..." ucap Yukki berdiri tegak.

" apa itu?"

" aku ingin kau tetap menjalankan pertarungan memperebutkan tahta sesuai dengan seharusnya..."

" apa maksudmu?"

" maksudnya sesuai dengan apa yang kubicarakan..."

" untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

" untuk mendapatkan kekuatan..."

" hmmm... aku tak mengerti maksudmu... tapi dari tatapanmu aku tau ini akan sangat mengasyikan... baiklah aku akan melanjutkan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya... tapi apa jaminannya duniaku takkan hancur seperti duniamu?"

" Muru-muru... keluarkan Muru-muru dunia pertama..." perintah Yukki.

" untuk apa?" tanya Muru-muru dunia ke-2 yang berhenti mengejar Muru-muru dunia ke-4.

" sudahlah lakukan saja..."

" baiklah..." ucap Muru-muru dunia ke-2 , lalu ia merentangkan dan menaikkan tanganya, begitu ia menaikkan tangannya sebuah bola besar keluar dari tanah. Lalu bola itu membelah, nampaklah Muru-muru dari dunia pertama.

" hai... lama tak bertemu" ucap Muru-muru dunia ke-2.

" grrrrrrrrr... waaaaaa!" teriak Muru-muru dunia pertama.

" ini jaminannya, bukankah setipa MMr memiliki core kekuatan Dewa!" ucap Yukki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deus.

" huh baiklah..." ucap deus, lalu mengambil bola Muru-muru dunia ke-2 dan memasukkannya dalam suatu wadah di belakanh singgasananya.

* * *

Lalu Deus melakukan tugasnya sebagai Dewa sebagaimana mestinya sampai Yukki masuk kedalam singgasana Dewanya.

" ho Yukkiteru, sebentar... aku ada sedikit kerjaan.." ucap Deus tak memperdulikan kedatangan Yukki.

" sedang melakukan apa?"

" Aku sedang membuat membuat hukum sebab akibat"

" huh membuat perang lagi?

" hahaha itu lah gunanya Dewa."

" sedang apa?" ucap MK4 sambil memakan jagung dan mendekati Yukki.

" tak ada hanya sedang membuat diary." Ucap yukki.

" huh buat apa membuat diary yang tidak memiliki spesifikasi seperti itu, hanya akan membuatnya random..." ucap MK4 sambil menembakkan jagung yang ada dalam mulutnya pada Yukki.

" aku ini hanya penonton! Jangan bikin kotor dong..."

" huh dari pada kau membuat diary bagaiamana kalau aku beri kau masa depan? Itu lebih menyenangkan..." ucap deus.

" huh... mana munkin bisa... kau hanyalah fantasiku..." ucap Yukki yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Ia tak menyadari keberadaan dirinya yang telah menjadi dewa tengah menatapnya dari sudut ruangan.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan Yukkiteru?" tanya Muru-muru dunia ke-2 yang dari tadi membaca manga.

" aku akan mengembalikan Yuno..." ucap Yukki.

" mana munkin bisa dia telah mati..." ucap Muru-muru dunia ke-2 agak kaget mendengar ucapan Yukki.

" kau tidak ingat apa yang di katan Deus? Dewa tidak dapat di bunuh oleh Makhluknya..." ucap Yukki tegas.

" bagaimana kau akan mengembalikannya? Apa kau tau caranya?" tanya Muru-muru dunia ke-2 semakin penasaran.

" aku telah memikirkan suat rencana tapi aku tak tau hasilnya... kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Yukki.

* * *

Bersambung

hahaha sorry semua ini fanfic aku yang pertama yang di publish jadi bahasanya masih kaku jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya... jangan sungkan-sungkan kalau mau juga boleh di caci kok hahahaha... semoga lanjutannya asyik... aaamiin...

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP~


End file.
